


Sacrifice Futile

by AllenKune



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il était inutile de se battre, alors Jonathan s'offrait simplement au prédateur.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Kudos: 13





	Sacrifice Futile

Le manoir était silencieux, même la nuit semblait plus silencieuse maintenant qu'il était loin de sa terre natale. Jonathan était réveillé soudaine par une présence dans sa chambre, sentant l'ombre du danger se penchait sur lui comme une menace mortelle. Le jeune anglais savais qu'il était futile de lutter, il n'en avait pas la moindre envie de fuir le grand homme qui se penchait au-dessus de lui. Les lèvres froides commencèrent à caressées l'étendu lisse de peau, papillonnant de son cou aux lèvres du gentleman anglais.

Les mains froides du comte glissaient sur lui comme un serpent, dépassant sans mal la faible protection que lui offrait sa chemise de nuit. Ses crocs sortaient quelques instants, transperçant la peau de Jonathan et buvant le liquide chaud du jeune homme sans arrêtait ses caresses sur le corps consentant mortel qui se laissait allé dans ses mains. Tout les deux savaient qu'il était inutile de se battre, que le comte obtiendrait ceux qu'il désire et que Jonathan n'aurait pas la force de repoussait ses avances.

Il était inutile de lutter, et Jonathan se laissait allé sans remord aux mains plus expertes de Dracula.


End file.
